Generally, the parts of a connection respectively comprise a male connection element and a female connection element. The male connection element may be fitted in the female connection element by hand. Particularly when it takes place under the sea, such fit may also result from a mechanical device displacing a support provided with one of the parts of the connection towards another support provided with the other part of the connection. When such is the case, it may happen that the male connection element and the female connection element are not well aligned with respect to each other during fit. This may render such fit difficult and may be translated by the connection being less tight, by a deterioration of at least one of the male and female connection elements and/or by the presence of unnecessary stresses in the connection, in the supports and in the means for mounting the parts of the connection on the supports.
It is therefore at least one object of the invention to improve the quality of a connection resulting from a fit made by a mechanical device.